charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bolas de Energia
Bolas de Energia são esferas de energia mágica, que se assemelham a descargas elétricas. A habilidade de jogar bolas de energia é usada principalmente por demônios e, em alguns casos, bruxas e outros seres. Os usuários podem formá-los em suas mãos e jogá-los em alvos com diferentes níveis de voltagem ou dissipá-los em suas mãos. Visão Geral A habilidade de lançar Bolas de Energia é um poder comum, ainda que mortal, frequentemente usado na comunidade demoníaca. Inspetor Rodriguez foi o primeiro mal que as Encantadas encontraram com esse poder, enquanto Belthazor também o possuía."Déjà Vu All Over Again""Sleuthing with the Enemy" Embora usado principalmente por demônios, algumas bruxas demonstram possuir esse poder, especialmente as famílias moralmente ambíguas de Montana e Callaway, Bianca e outras bruxas Fênix. Além disso, a versão do mal futuro de Wyatt Halliwell também poderia lançar bolas de energia."Chris-Crossed" thumb|left|[[Keats jogando uma bola de energia vermelha.]] Embora normalmente sejam azuis, alguns demônios mostraram criar Bolas Energéticas vermelhas"Bite Me" e "Soul Survivor" e às vezes eles têm um tom roxo."The Good, the Bad and the Cursed", "Sympathy for the Demon" e "Centennial Charmed" Cole uma vez criou uma enorme e poderosa bola de energia, com a qual ele tentou derrotar a Fonte, mas em vez disso matou a Oráculo, que se sacrificou para salvar a Fonte."Brain Drain" Bolas de energia podem ser desviadas usando superfícies reflexivas, como visto quando Cole tentou cometer suicídio, jogando um em si mesmo através de um espelho."Y Tu Mummy Tambien" bolas de energia parecem ser desviados por objetos duráveis duráveis. Quando as Encantadas estavam sendo enfrentadas por três demônios, Phoebe acertou uma bola de energia com um pé de cabra, estilo beisebol, e mandou de volta para os demônios."There's Something About Leo" No entanto, carros e outras tecnologias podem pegar fogo e explodir quando atingidas por uma bola de energia."The Demon Who Came in From the Cold" e "The Bare Witch Project" Força e Controle O poder de uma bola de energia varia, pois depende do usuário. Por exemplo, um demônio de nível inferior com esse poder provavelmente teria que usar várias bolas de energia para derrotar um alvo, enquanto um demônio de nível superior como Belthazor seria capaz de derrotar um alvo em um ataque. Os usuários quase sempre podem ser vencidos por suas próprias bolas de energia porque são tão poderosos quanto são. Alguns demônios especialmente poderosos podem matar ou incapacitar múltiplos alvos com uma única bola de energia. Por exemplo, Cole Turner uma vez bateu Piper, Paige e Leo no chão (e nocauteou Piper e Leo) com uma Bola de Energia."Em Centennial Charmed", quando ele tinha apenas Belthazor Barbas, depois de ter roubado os poderes de Cole das Terras Malditas, jogou uma Bola de Energia em Phoebe, que errou e derrotou vários demônios em um único golpe."Sympathy for the Demon" Além disso, alguns demônios podem lançar Bolas de Energia de voltagem reduzida que podem simplesmente atordoar os alvos."Hell Hath No Fury" e "Enter the Demon" Cole Turner uma vez jogou uma bola de energia que se dividiu em duas bolas separadas, indo em direção a dois Seekers."Death Takes a Halliwell" Isso indicaria que os usuários têm pelo menos algum controle sobre suas bolas de energia uma vez lançados. Embora as bolas de energia geralmente sejam lançadas, os usuários também podem formar e atirar a bola de suas mãos imediatamente sem ter que mover as mãos."Power Outage" e "Hell Hath No Fury" Alguns demônios também são capazes de disparar bolas de energia sem abrir as palmas das mãos."Bite Me" e "Enter the Demon" Embora a maioria dos usuários jogue apenas uma bola de energia de cada vez, demônios como Zankou e Cole mostraram a habilidade de atirar bolas de energia de ambas as mãos ao mesmo tempo."Ordinary Witches", "Sam, I Am" Resistência Bolas de energia são geralmente letais, como é o caso de mortais e seres mágicos fracos. Principalmente, os corpos explodem em chamas e tudo o que resta das vítimas são marcas de queimadura na área onde seu corpo estava. No entanto, alguns demônios são poderosos o suficiente para suportar a explosão. Além disso, as Encantadas eventualmente ficaram poderosas o suficiente para que pudessem suportar ser atingidas por elas. A força da própria bola também é um fator, pois nem todas as bolas de energia são destinadas a matar."Brain Drain" Lista de Usuários ;Vários Seres *Família Montana *Família Callaway *Bianca *Bruxas Fênix *Wyatt Halliwell(No futuro negro, "Chris-Crossed") *Leo Wyatt AlternativoComo um Guardião das Trevas *Gideon Alternativo ;Demônios Notáveis ;Temporariamente *As Encantadas (Através do Vazio) *Phoebe Halliwell (Através de um Athame Sugador de Poder) *Cole Turner (Através de seus poderes obtidos do Deserto Demoníaco) *Barbas (Roubando os poderes de Cole Turner) *Hector (Roubando os poderes de um demônio) Notas e Curiosidades *No episódio "Soul Survivor", Larry, o chefe de Paige, foi morto por uma bola de energia de baixa potência, mas sua causa de morte foi considerada um ataque cardíaco. Além disso, seu corpo não explodiu em chamas quando ele morreu. *Sempre que o Inspetor Rodriguez era atingido por sua própria bola de energia em "Deja Vu All Over Again", ele suportava vários segundos de eletrocussão antes de finalmente morrer. Em episódios além disso, qualquer demônio ou feiticeiro atingido por uma bola de energia explodiria quase instantaneamente. *Em "Sympathy for the Demon", Barbas insinua que o gatilho para esse poder pode ser a raiva, porque ele afirma que só ativa quando fica irritado o suficiente, tendo adquirido recentemente. *Em alguns casos, Guardiões de Luz aparentemente criaram bolas de energia de baixa voltagem para ajudar suas cargas a treinar. Acredita-se que eles os criem através da Fotocinese. *No universo alternativo onde as morais são invertidas, o Guardião das Trevas Leo e Gideon são mostrados jogando uma bola de energia. Além do filho de Leo, Wyatt, que é em parte feiticeiro, eles são os únicos Guardiões das Trevas mostrados usando esse poder."It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1" Referências }} Categoria:Poderes